Halloween!
by RubyRose8986
Summary: So the first string members get to throw a Halloween party for themselves as a present from their coach! Sounds awesome right? Till Ryousuke got an idea of making a costume/candy party based off of all his ideas. Uh oh Trouble is brewing! yaoi, lemon and some bad words
1. A Party! Yah?

**…...At Seido during a First-string Clebration…..**

Normal POV

Seido won their fall tournament and was waiting for the spring tournament. They were having a small celebration in the lunchroom.

"Eh hum! Attention please!" Kataoka said over the noise from all the players *cough*Sawamura*cough*Kuramochi*cough*Miyuki*. Everyone stopped talking and directed their attention to their coach. "I decided to give you guys a reward for doing so well in the fall tournament. You guys get to have a Halloween party a small one in the lunchroom for Halloween"

"YAH" Everyone yelled

"How you guys what to have it will be according to you I will be leaving" Kataoka said before ushering all the adults out.

"So how are we going to do this?" Kuramochi asked

"I have an idea" Ryousuke said

"what?" Kuramochi asked a bit scared

"Well what if we had a costume/candy party?" he suggested smugly

"A costume/candy party?" Sawmaura echoed

"Yes the candy part we can each bring a bag of candy and exchanged sort of like a trick or treating" Ryousuke explained

"Okay so what about the costume part?" Chris asked but the moment he asked that question he wished he hadn't. The aura around Ryousuke grew darker as a smirk appeared on his face

"Oh yeah I forgot that part silly me" Ryousuke laughed a bit sending shivers up everyone's spine. Miyuki didn't mind though since this caused his boyfriend to hug him.

"So what is it?" Kuramochi finally asked

"Well I was thinking maybe we could write down some costume choices but it in a basket or bag and choose from it" Ryousuke smiled

"Oh that sounds normal enough" They all signed

"But the catch is whatever you choose you have to buy it, or make it and wear it" Ryousuke smiled making everyone stiffen

"Oh okay"

"SO lets get started Haruichi" Ryousuke called

"What?" Haruichi asked quietly

"Pass around some paper and pencil and when everyone is done put your paper in this bag" Ryousuke said

"Hai" everyone replied as they got to work

**...10 Minutes Later When Everyone is Done…..**

Normal POV

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS?!" Sawamura, Kuramochi, Jun, Haruichi yes Haruichi too and Chris yes even Chris yelled at the same time. Their lovers just grinned devilishly at their lovers expression.

"So what did you get?" Miyuki asked Sawamura

"None of your business!" Sawamura shouted

"Oh but it is my business since I'm your boyfriend" Miyuki smirked as he pulled Sawamura in for a hug

"LET ME GO YOU BASTARD!" Sawamura yelled and try to get out of his boyfriend's hug

"No can do not until you tell me what you got" Miyuki smirked

"I'll tell you at the party" Sawamura mumbled blushing covering his eyes with his bangs

"Fine" Miyuki smirked knowing it had to be something super embarrassing since he was covering his eyes with his bangs. Across the room similar things were happening with all the couples. Lets go to the Tetsu-Jun corner.

"WHAT THE **** ARE THEY ******* MESSING WITH ME! I AM NOT WEARING THIS ******** THING. IT'S PRATCIALLY A ******* ***** ******* DRESS!" Jun was yelling till Tetsu patted his back and somehow that always calmed Jun down.

"So what did you get?" Tetsu asked

"NOTHING!" Jun yelled blushing like mad

"hum it has to be something that made you yelling like that" Tetsu said

"Um I'll tell you later!" Jun said quickly before sprinting for the door and to his room, silently praying that he for once was glad that he didn't share a dorm room with his boyfriend. Over to the Chris-Tanba corner

"So what did you get Chris?" Tanba asked still shocked that Chris could yell such foul words.

"Nothing really what did you get?" Chris asked

"I got a pumpkin probably that Sawamura's choice" Tanba replied

"Oh I see Well I'll see you at the party" Chris said before sprinting towards his dorm. To the Furuya-Haruichi corner

"So Haruichi what did you get?" Furuya asked nonchantly

"…"

"Haruichi?"

"Promise not to laugh?" and Furuya was trying not to have a nosebleed

"Promise"

"A black cat" Haruichi mumbled blushing even darker if it was possible

"Hum" was all Furuya said but he was blushing like mad

"What did you get?"

"A dog" Furuya replied and this time Haruichi was trying to keep his nosebleed unseen. In the Ryousuke-Kuramochi corner

"So Youichi what did you get?"

"Nothing Ryo-san see you at the dance!" Kuramochi said and high-tailed out of there leaving an opened eyed smiling Ryousuke.

* * *

><p>Halloween is going to be fun! I'm dressing up as a vampire! Whoo hoo! free candy! you can never ever get too old for that! :) Hoped you enjoyed! Bye-Bye<p> 


	2. Shopping For Their 'Stuff

**…..Shopping Time For Seido's First-String…..**

Sawamura's POV

URGH! I can't believe I have to go shopping in this place! It's all because of that stupid piece of paper! I groaned again and I can't back out of a challenge it goes against everything I stand for! I signed before taking a breath ad going into the store. As I entered I felt eyes on my back as I walked around the store looking for the 'clothes' I was supposed to wear. I finally found it, at least it was a blue and not pink. I searched for my size and found it I groaned again before picking it off the self and going to pay for it. It wasn't too cheap but not too expensive either. The lady in front took the clothes and asked me

"Eh nice choice is this for your girlfriend?"

"Um I" my face flushed into red

"It is isn't it! Young boys these days so thoughtful!" she signed and smiled "Here I'll give you 20% off" She smiled and I nodded

"Thank you" I mumbled

"No problem! Do you want it wrapped?" she asked

"Um no thanks I'll do it myself" I said blushing darker

"Oh so sweet come again!" she smiled as I left. Once I was out of there I signed as I looked at the 'clothes' I had before scrunching my face up in disgust. I headed back to the dorms at top speed and shut the door close. Then I stuffed the 'clothes' under the bed before lying on it and closing my eyes.

Jun's POV

Are you ******* kidding me? I cursed over and over under my breath as I brought the 'stuff' I was supposed to wear it was a ******* dress! Not only that but the only color left was ******** ******* ***** ***** ******* pink! PINK! ******* PINK! I could settle for blue, red or even purple but ******* PINK?! Urgh! I swear when I find out who wrote this ******** ******* piece of paper I will chop their ******* ****** heads' off! I grabbed the ******* ***** ******* bag and stomped out of the ******** ******* **** store and headed back to my dorms. I could not ******** believe this!

Chris's POV

I rubbed my forehead as I stared at my phone. I did not go shopping for my clothes I ordered it online and that's not the worst part. My dad just called and said he _might_ be coming to the party. _Might be _was a terrible thing considering what I had to wear! I signed again before deciding to go to bed and sleep the night though.

Haruichi's POV

I signed as I looked up at Furuya he was calm even though he had to be a dog. He always was I signed as I unpacked the box Nii-san gave me. He heard that I had to be a black cat and gave me the clothes. Scary part he _had _them already _lying around_. He also had a box for Furuya and I blushed as I saw what was in there. In my box there was just a black shirt and black pants with black ears and a black tail. In Furuya's box was a black dress with a tail and ears. They were both black but he had to wear and dress and there were paws in both boxes too. I blushed and avoided Furuya's questioning look.  
>"Why does your brother have these <em>lying around<em>?" he asked

"I don't know" I shrugged and he stared at me

"Hum" he replied and packed both of our boxes and put them to the side before going out to pitch. I signed and went to my desk to finish my homework.

Kuramochi's POV

I already bought the clothes right after I figured what I had to wear. I knew I had to shop and wanted to get it over with so I just went and bought the clothed. I figured I could hide them under my bed and wear them on the day of the party. But noooo Ryo-san had to show up as I came back from shopping and 'asked' me to wear them. So here I am sweating as I undressed and reached into the bag to take out the 'stuff' I was supposed to wear. It was harder with two eyes watching you.

"Ryo-san? Do I have too?" I asked

"Yes you do"

"Can you turn around?" I asked weakly

"Why?"

"Well it's embarrassing" I said

"Why? I seen every part of you and touched every part of you why are you so embarrassed?" he asked

"Well I" I blushed and tried to hid my face with my clothes but Ryo-san grabbed my hands

"Put it on Yoichi or I'll help you" he whispered in my ear sending chills up my spine. I nodded before putting on the clothes. "Eh you don't look too bad" he smiled

"Hum" I blushed and avoided his eyes

"Take them off"

"Why?" I asked

"We don't want them to get soiled now do we?" he asked smirking

"What Ryo-san we can't do that we have school tomorrow!" I gasped as he took of my clothes and folded them neatly and put them back in the bag. "Ryo-san?" I questioned

"I know but I'm horny Yoi-chan" he said smirking as he approached me stripping his clothes along the way

"Eh Ryo-san wait-AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed as he entered me in a swift move.

**...In Kataoka's Office...**

Normal POV

Kataoka rubbed his forehead maybe he should have given the first-strings the Halloween party. He signed again as he looked at the piece of paper holding the plans Ryousuke had thought out for the party. He signed again as he heard Kuramochi's shrieks, yells and screams throughout the night. Whenever those two had sex everyone could hear them. Mainly because 1)they don't use protection 2)Ryousuke wasn't by any means gentle 3)Kuramochi was genuinely loud 4)Ryousuke was small but he was actually pretty big and 5)The walls in the dorms weren't too thick.

* * *

><p>So what do you think? I hope you liked it bye-bye ;)<p> 


	3. Party

**…..The Halloween Party...**

Miyuki's POV

I signed as I leaned back in my chair when were they going to get here?! Furuya and Haruichi were already here and they were surprisingly cute. Furyua had a black dress and paws along with a tail and a pair of ears. Haruichi had a black shirt and black jeans with black paws a black a tail alone with black ears. They were eating candy on the table with all the other couples. I was waiting for Sawamura in a prince costume I even had a crown. Ryousuke was waiting for Kuramochi in a tuex and was smirking devilishly. Tanba was waiting for Chris in a pumpkin costume that I bet was Sawamura's idea. Tetsu was waiting for Jun he was wearing a bluish blackish army uniform which was probably his own idea. We were all sitting in a table together till finally someone came in. It was Chris-senpai. I gasped and tried not to laugh my head off as I saw his costume.

"What the-" Tanba breathed

"That looks good on you Chris" Ryousuke smirked

"It does!" I laughed avoiding his eyes. For he was wearing a purple gown and silver gloves with a mask on. He had sneakers on which made him look even more hilarious. Chris didn't say anything and walked Tanba over to a table where they could eat candy. I laughed for a while before settling down and waiting for my date.

"Ryousuke?"

"Huh?"

"Do you know what Kuramochi is wearing?"

"Sa ne maybe I do maybe I don't"

"Huh?"

"Do you know what Sawamura is wearing?"

"Nope he didn't tell me"

"Oh"

"Tetsu?" I asked

"Hum?"

"So you know what Jun is wearing?"

"Nope"

"Hey is that? IT IS OMG! KURAMOCHI!" I laughed so hard I fell on the floor. As others saw Kuramochi they followed me leaving a very red faced Kuramochi as Ryousuke dragged him to a table. He wore a plain short dress with frills at the end and it was red. He had a hat on and was blushing so he looked like part of the dress! He was also wearing sneakers so it looked so funny! I was still in the middle of my laughing when the door opened again and it releaved a very angry looking Jun with a pink gown and a pink tail along with pink cat ears. 1…..2….3…HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

"SHUT UP OR I'LL RIP YOUR **** ******** ***** HEADS OFF!" he yelled and everyone grew quiet but there were still snickers and chuckles

"Oh your finally here lets go" Tetsu said

"Oh sorry for making you wait" Jun blushed before following Tetsu. "Oh man now where is Sawamura?" I mumbled out loud

"Oy did you get dumped?" Kuramochi laughed behind me

"Nope I'm surprised you haven't been" I smirked

"What did you say!" he yelled

"I said I'm surprised you haven't been dumped" I replied smirking

"I dare you to say th-BANG" the door was opened again but this time there was a bunny there

"Bunny?" all of us chorused

"WRONG!" It yelled before making its way towards me

"SAWAMURA?!" I yelled sending gasps all over the room as everyone stared at the Sawamura-bunny.

"hai" Sawamura blushed and looked down. I looked around and saw that everyone was staring at Sawamura and trying to keep from nose bleeding. I didn't blame them even I was having trouble keeping my nose bleeding from sight. I mean look at him. Sawamura was wearing a knee high blue dress that had frills and swirls. His ears were bent in a way that was absolutely adorable and he had on white boots. Sawamura was blushing and was also amazingly adorable! Like I would ever admit that out loud

"STOP STARING AT ME OKAY!?" Sawamura yelled blushing and everyone started going back to their business not because he yelled but because I was starting to emit a possessive aura.

"Ma ma Chill Sawamura lets go get something to eat" I smirked

"Fine" he said blushing. We went over to the table and  
>grabbed some candy.<p>

"Okay now that everyone is here let's start the Candy exchanging. You will put it in this bag and we will choose from the bag. Whoever candy you choose you will have to dance with" Ryousuke explained smirking in a devilish way stopping people from protesting. We all nodded as he continued "Oh you can back out of your dance but if you do you will have to French kiss your date in front of us" he smirked again "Understood?"

"Hai" we all replied timidly

"Okay good but all your candy in here" he said showing us a black bag we all nodded and followed his instructions

…..After All Candy Was In The Bag…..

My(normal) POV

Okay I would be laughing my head off if it wasn't because I had to type. These were the pairings

Sawamura-Kuramochi

Furuya-Chris

Haruichi-Ryousuke

Miyuki-Tetsu

Jun-Tanba and all the others! Kuramochi stared at Sawamura and Sawamura stared back before going to find their dates. Afetr they were done with their kissing sections it was Furuya and Chris's turn. They stared at each other before dancing after 2 minutes they separated and went their way. Furuya didn't mind having to kiss Haruichi in front of everyone but he did mind having to kiss Haruichi in front of Ryousuke. Chris felt sorry for Furuya so he danced with him. Now it's Haruichi and Ryousuke's turn either minded to much so nothing special there. Miyuki and Tetsu just danced with each other as well since their dates were sugar-high and was too hyper.

"Okay now let's play a fun little game!" Ryousuke said with venom in his voice "It's called Truth or Dare" everyone groaned as they got in a circle and got ready to play.

"Okay Chris you go first" Ryousuke said

"Hum" the bottle landed on Furuya "Furuya do you like anything else other than pitching if so what?" Chris asked

"Haruichi" Furuya replied not noticing the blush on Haruichi's face and spun the bottle and it landed on Kuramochi "Why are you dating Ryousuke?" Furuya asked

"What do you mean why!?" Kuramochi asked

"Exactly why are you?" Ryousuke asked opening his eyes

"I I I because I love Ryo-san" he mumbled blushing as he spun the bottle. It landed on Miyuki he smirked "What do you think of Sawamura's costume?"

"Huh? What I think of it I think it's very cute and fitting I like it very much" Miyuki said smirking as Sawamura blushed and looked down. Miyuki spun the bottle and it landed on Kawakami "Are you gay and if so are you dating anyone?"

"Yes and yes" Kawakami replied blushing and so did his boyfriend before spinning it again it landed on Sawamura "Sawamura why do you like Miyuki?"

"HUH? Why do I I I"

"Yah I would like to know too" Miyuki smirked

"Yah why do you?" Kuramochi asked

"Wel Just do!" Sawamura pouted

"Okay then" Kawakami said as Sawamura spun the bottle it landed on Chris "Chris-senpai um what's your favorite color?" Sawamura asked

"Dunno Maybe purple" Chris replied as he spun the bottle and this went on and on till 8:00 p.m.

"Okay Lets stop here and go back to our dorms" Ryousuke said and everyone nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p>So good or bad? Oh next chapter is basically gonna be lemon so yah you have been warned! Bye bye!<p> 


	4. Warning:Yaoi! LEMON!

After the Party

My POV

So after the party Ryousuke pulled Kuramochi into his room while leaving Sawamura and Miyuki in his. Masuko had fallen asleep at the party and Ryousuke's roommates had taken the chance as soon as Ryousuke came in to run out. Haruichi was in Furuya's room since they did already share a room but with another roommate who was in the study halls. Tanba and Chris were already sharing a room so good for them. Jun's roommates had also fallen asleep at the party nah they _pretended _to fall asleep so they didn't have to live through the hell that awaited them in that room. Meanwhile in Kataoka's office he was rubbing his forehead signing wondering why in the world he decided to give them this party to begin with.

In Ryousuke's Room

Ryousuke's POV

"Ryo-san! It hurts!" my dear Yoi-chan yelled

"Breath Yoichi Breath" I said soothingly trying to get him to loosen up. I wonder why he's so tight today maybe it's because of the candy? Or the fact that his dress is still on?

"It hurts! The dress is too tight!" he yelled crying a bit. I started feeling a bit of pity for him so I started to help him out of the dress

"Better now Yoichi?" I purred licking his earlobe

"Hai you u can moovee nowww" he mumbled

"huh? What did you say?" I asked I knew what he had said but I wanted to make him beg for it

"I said you can move now" he repeated a bit more firmly

"Beg for it then" I said smirking

"RYO-SAN PLEASE!" he screamed but I knew he could do better so I pulled out my fingers

"Huh?" I asked mockingly

"RYO-SAN PLEASE PUT IT IN ME!" he yelled

"Put what in you?" I asked trailing my finger around his back sending shivers up his spine

"YOUR COCK! I NEED IT IN ME!" he yelled blushing as he pulled me into a kiss

"Hai" I said and thrust into him quickly making his scream. I bet everyone could hear us but then again who cares right. I mean I bet the others would probably be making a lot of noise too.

Haruichi and Furuya's Room

My POV

"So what do you want to do Haruchi?" Furuya asked the smaller male after they had undressed and was wearing a T-shirt and boxers

"I don't know"

"You wanna do it?" Furuya asked

"I don't know I'm not sure" Haruichi replied blushing

"Do you want to if not its fine" Furuya said he knew what the answer was going to be he didn't know if he should be happy or sad. Happy cause he didn't have to meet the wrath of Ryousuke tomorrow and sad because they haven't done it for about 2 weeks.

"I don't know I rather go to sleep since it's gonna start up soon" Haruichi replied blushing as Furuya nodded in acknowledgement. They both stripped and climbed into the bed to go to sleep. Though not before they exchanged kisses and hugs. Before they slept they put on headphones and started playing some music to block out the noise.

Chris and Tanba's room

My POV

Chris was working on taking of his dress as Tanba just sat there watching him.

"Chris?"

"Hum?"

"I want you" and with that Chris was being taken and no doubt tomorrow going to be sore

Jun's room

Yuki's POV

"Jun?"

"Hum?"

"The dress looks good on you"

"Huh?" he asked blushing and looking away

"It really does" I replied grabbing his arm and pulling him into my lap

"Its embarrassing!" he yelled

"Not really it looks cute" I replied

"Blunt as usual" he mumbled

"Oh really?" I asked and tipped his head up and bought him into a kiss

"Yah really!" he snapped blushing

"I love you" I replied and started strangling him till he was on the bed with to hands pinned above the bed "Jun?"

"YAH!?" He asked trying to get out of my grip

"Prepare to be taken" I replied

Sawamura's Room (I saved the best for last!)

Miyuki's POV

He looks so cute in that dress he has no idea how much self-control I'm exercising so I won't pick him up right now and rape him!

"MIYUKI?!" Sawamura yelled and snapped me out of my thoughts

"Huh?" I asked

"Why are you staring at me? Is it that weird?!" he yelled blushing

"Not really its cute" I replied pulling him into my lap and licking his ear

"ngh Miyuki let me ngh go!"

"You're enjoying this right?" I questioned

"NO IM NOT!" He yelled blushing

"Oh really but your body seems like telling the truth" I replied gripping the buldge through his pants

"AH no!" he yelled angrily so stubborn

"hai hai" I replied taking off his dress and everything except the ears they looked adorable on him.

"MIYUKI STOP IT!" he yelled

"Really you want me to stop this?" I asked as I coated my hands with lube and slipped two into his hole

"AHHHHHHHHH! MIYUKI NGH I"

"You what?" I asked teasingly though I knew exactly what he wanted but I cant help but tease him.

"I need you!" he yelled

"Hum should I help you?" I asked smirking

"Yes please KAZUYA!" he yelled he knew I loved it when he said my name but I guess pleasing him every now and then ain't so bad

"okay but don't regret it tomorrow" I said and thrust into him and hit his sweet spot dead on

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he screamed I had no doubt everyone had heard him he always been a very loud person

"Coming" I growled as I shot my seed in him and collapsed panting

"AHHHHH!" he yelled as he came

"Ei-chan?" I asked

"Hum what is it Kazuya?"

"You should wear a dress more often" I replied

"HUH NO WAY YOU PERVERT!" he yelled and down under the sheets

"But you look cute" I replied laughing as I picked up the bunny ears

"YOU PERVERT! IM NEVER DOING THAT EVERY AGAIN SO SHUT UP!" he yelled coming out of the sheets blushing

"hai hai!" I laughed smirking. Ahh I'll never get tired of teasing Ei-chan. I smiled and fell asleep with an already snoring but blushing Ei-chan in my arms.

* * *

><p>Alright so sorry I finished typing this right now mostly because I though I would have time yesterday but after I came back home from trick or treating I collapsed on the bed. I saw mostly done with everything other than the Sawamura and Miyuki part. I just finished it right now since I just woke and just remembered. Sorry :( Hope you enjoyed it Bye-bye :)<p> 


	5. Extra

Extra

Me: *cough* *cough* May I please have your attention!

Chris: Everyone settled down the writer has something to say

Everyone: Hai!

Me: *whining* Why do you listen to him but not me?

Everyone except Chris: beacause you're an idiot

Me: What?! Excuse me but I am your writer and if I wanted to you guys could be dead!

Kuramochi: I would rather be dead then in your stupid stories!

Me: Why you little! *calms down and smirks* Fine next time I write another Ace of the Diamond Fanfic I'll pair you will Sawamura

Kuramochi and Sawamura: NO!

Me: That's what I thought so now let me go on with the important announcement

Miyuki: What is it?

Me: The names of the people that chose which costumes

Jun: So finally I can beat up whoever made me wear hat pink dress!

Me: Exactly so let me get started Eh hem so The pumpkin costume any guesses?

Everyone except Sawamura: Sawamura!

Sawamura: Wait how did you know?!

Everyone: We just do!

Me: So here I go

Dog costume-Haurichi

Cat costume-Furuya

Prince-Jun

Red dress-Ryousuke

Pink dress Jun was wea-

Gavin(My stupid brother):I blew up the oven! (Actually did)

Me: WHAT?! GAVIN!? *runs off to kill him*

Jun: Hey hey so who wrote mine?!

Tetsu: I did come on

Jun: Wait what?!

Tetsu: I did you cant kill me right

Jun: ...

Miyuki: I guess this is The End

Sawamura: Already?!

Miyuki: Yup now we can do anything we want

Sawamura: Um you

Miyuki: Yup come on we have a bedroom to go to

Sawamura: MIYUKI LET ME GO!

Ryousuke: Kuramochi lets go

Kuramochi: Ryo-san you?

Ryousuke: Yep

Kuramochi: ...

Haruichi and Furuya: The End


End file.
